


A Universal Force

by Erua



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Rough Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erua/pseuds/Erua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP; AU Omicron Theta scenario. Lore and Data pass the time experimenting with each other’s bodies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Universal Force

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday gift for Tara J.

Lore is lying on his bed, arms folded above his head, legs spread, his restless, raging body lulled into a momentary trance, the everpresent noise inside of him retuned, refocused to a deep, soothing hum. He is getting better at it all the time, to allow that gentle darkness to come over him, to let it dissolve his urges and impulses until he feels nothing, knows nothing but one single desire, one need that controls his entire consciousness.

His brother is leaning over him, pleasuring him as perfectly as only he can. They are made for each other, both responding exactly the same way to sensual stimulations and equipped with techniques to provoke and enhance precisely those responses. Like their appearance, their father had only one model upon which to base his programming of their physical characteristics - his own body. How easy it would be to seduce him, Lore thinks idly, dragging his nails down Data’s back, tearing the first layer of the bioplast while Data, groaning rapturously, licks and kisses his brother’s neck, his collarbone, the base of his throat. Still, as their personalities developed, they have both discovered passions that their father never intended or expected - and that his body would never be able to endure.

Lore breaks off his train of thought when suddenly, to his own surprise, his brother locks his hands around his wrists and presses them down against the mattress. Lore stares at him, incredulous, furious, but Data simply looks back, his expression cool and challenging. There is something in it that keeps Lore from throwing him across the room.

 _Let me do it this time, brother. Please._

 _Don’t be ridiculous._

 _You will not regret it. I promise._

Data's eyes aren’t just defying him. They are pleading. Finally Lore lifts his head and slightly parts his lips, drinking in the gratitude on his brother's face before he tastes his eager mouth. Data takes the synthetic saliva that hangs in a thick golden thread between their tongues and lubricates himself with it. He takes his brother's legs and presses them against his shoulders.

The first thrust is a sharp sting of pain, a reminder to Lore that he is not going to indulge in this practice very often. He continues to watch Data's face, the look of lust and devotion that is coming over his brother's features as he pushes deeper and deeper into him. Data slides his hands gently over Lore’s feet to the inside of his shins, just above the ankle. Without interrupting the calm rhythm of his movements, he presses open a small panel in each leg and slides two fingers inside. He bends them left and right and connects them with four contacts concealed there.

A hot electric current shoots through Lore’s body. His back arches, his head is thrown back. His rage flares up again, he wants to react, but he can hardly regain command over his glowing, trembling limbs before the next surge goes through him, and then the next. Each time he feels the gradually intensifying pleasure of Data’s cock sliding into him, he experiences a simultaneous, brief interruption of all his functions, a few hundred milliseconds of complete loss of control over his body. He shakes and spasms when Data pulls back, infinitely slowly, but never slow enough for Lore to move or speak before his brother thrusts forward again. He can’t even hold his brother’s gaze anymore, his eyes grow dim while his head keeps jerking backwards, shaking loose his hair, making his face and fingers twitch.  
 _  
Stop it, you fool, you're doing too much damage._ He chokes and stammers unintelligibly as Data increases the speed of his movements and with it the frequency of the shocks. The sensations becomes indistinguishable from each other, his brother's unrelenting thrusts and the continuous bright flashes that transport the pleasure into every fiber of Lore’s body, cutting off his sight, his thought processes, ripping him apart.

Then he is only fire, a white, flickering flame without form, connected helplessly to the power that keeps it burning. An ecstasy begins to flow through him like he has never felt before, taking him over, becoming him, calming and dissolving his whole being. His mouth opens and he feels his warm ejaculate flowing over his belly.

Finally, as his different parts begin to connect again, it takes him a second or so to realize that Data has let go of him. With a trembling hand he touches his own face - it seems intact, except for a lingering twitch in his cheek. A quick diagnostic tells him his internal systems are not so lucky. He feels the onsetting sickness of being broken.

He looks at his brother, not knowing whether to thank him or tear him apart. Data is leaning heavily on his lower arms, regarding him with a hazy, fragile look in his eyes. Of course - he has transferred all of his energy into Lore’s system. As Lore drags him upright he is limp like a doll, shivering at his brother’s touch.

Lore sits up on his knees behind him, hands pressed to his brother's chest. Despite his aching, malfunctioning systems, he still burns with a violent desire, throbbing in his loins, guiding his hands.

 _What a delightful gift, brother. Allow me to pay you back._

He digs his nails into Data’s chest and tears open his skin. Smiling at the sound of Data’s cries and the desperate clicks of his failing self-defense mechanisms, he rips the artificial muscles apart, breaks open the protective plating underneath and slips one hand into Data’s chest cavity. Playfully he caresses his brother’s cables, servos and microchip arrays, bringing the fingers of his other hand to Data’s mouth. Data sucks them slowly, as if his consciousness is beginning to slip away.

Lore slides his cock into him, drawing a soft sigh from Data’s lips. _I want you, brother. All of you._ As he start to fuck him with slow, measured movements and Data’s head falls back against his shoulder, Lore finds Data’s artificial, but wildly beating heart and tenderly folds his hand around it.

***

The next morning Dr. Soong discovers his sons and stares at them for a moment, running a nervous hand through his hair. Finally he sighs, fetches the tractor beam generator and transports them both back to the lab.

It's not that he disapproves. It's just something he wasn't prepared for. He knows he ought to talk to them about it, but he still isn't sure what he should say.

Well, he thinks as he connects the first cable to Lore's head, the least they can do is earn their own money for all that hardware I keep having to replace. I could go down to the astroscience tower, see if anyone there can use any help. They can do the research here and just sub their results. Who knows - maybe they'll discover a wormhole, or a spaceborne lifeform. Then the colony might finally accept them.

Whistling a silly old tune that has been in his head for days - something about squabbling Ottoman and Russian soldiers - he sets to work with a slightly less heavy heart.


End file.
